Smallville  A New Beginning  S1Ep5 Gathering
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: Conner meets a gang of metahumans who offer him a chance at fitting in. Martha tries to encourage Conner and Lena to reveal their secrets to eachother.


**Smallville: A New Beginning**

Episode 5: Gathering

Conner walked down the streets of Smallville's shopping district. He walked by the burnt remains of the Talon, which was being repaired, and walked by Nell's flower shop, and the local market. Conner wasn't concentrating on his surrounding however. He was thinking of something else. He was thinking of Lena. It had been 2 days since they shared their first kiss, something that troubled him deeply.

"It's wrong" He though to himself. "Lena is Lex Luthor's daughter, and I'm his clone. I shouldn't have let it happen"

He wasn't paying attention as he began to cross the street. A large truck was storming by and the driver began honking the horn. Conner looked forward and saw the truck, but it was way to late. Unless he super-speed in public, there was no way to avoid the coming impact. His secret would be revealed once he got hit. The car was a foot away and coming closer. He closed his eyes.

In an instant, Conner found himself Super-speeding. The only thing was, he wasn't moving. It wasn't him super speeding. He looked up and saw someone with their arm around him. A teenage boy in a black jacket, with dark skin. The boy wasn't moving either, but all time seem to freeze as he and Conner traveled through, what looked like another plane of existence. Before he could speak, he was two streets away from the truck, and what would have been the revelation of his secret. As he looked around, whoever his savior was nowhere to be found.

He looked back and forth for the slightest sing of who could have helped him conceal his secret. No one, just the citizens of Smallville, going about their day.

* * *

><p>Conner opened the door of the Kent House and walked into an empty house.<p>

"Ma?" He asked

Not one reply. He walked outside and onto the farm, and entered the barn. He walked up to the loft and began going through Clark's things he left behind. A football, a box of tools, and a photo of Clark with Martha, and Jonathan. He looked directly upon the photo of Jonathan.

"Who were you?" He asked himself.

He heard the roar of an engine as he looked upward and outside the large window of the loft. Martha was getting out of a car, and waved goodbye to the driver. She walked into the house. Conner sped there to meet her. He opened the door and she turned around to see him.

"Hey ma" He said

"Hey Conner."

"So…where were you?"

"Oh just out." She said as she smiled

"Just out?" He asked "or out with a friend?" He said as he lifted his left eyebrow upward.

Martha laughed and turned toward him.

"Ben Hubbard is just a good friend."

"Very good by the looks of it." He said with a smile

"Speaking of friends…I noticed you haven't really, you know, brought anyover, or join a club, or you know…enjoy yourself."

Conner didn't respond and instead looked down.

"Conner, you should go hang out with someone, just have fun."

"Do I have the luxury of fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't play any sports. Now that super-heroes are back around people have been taking extra-measures to make sure the competition's unbiased."

"So what about a computer club, or a science club?"

"Computer's and science aren't for me."

"How about the Torch?"

"The Torch…Ma, I don't know if you know this but I'm the top story down there, I don't know if that'd be a good idea."

"Well you have to join something."

"I will, when I find a group or a team to join, or start."

"Start?"

"Let's just say today I met someone who…revealed to me that I'm not alone in Smallville."

"What do you mean?"

"Another metahuman. He's as fast as I am, but he doesn't move. He saved my secret from being revealed earlier. A truck almost hit me dand he moved me before it would have gotten totaled."

"And you want him to meet you?"

"Yeah…maybe this could be the start of something, a group of outsiders, you know."

"Be wary of outsiders, Conner. Half of the outsiders Clark met tried to kill him, and only a handful ended up joining the league."

"Well what if he's a part of that handful, my handful, my generation. I need to do this."

"Well whatever you decide to do, I hope you're okay."

"I survive bullets, I'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Conner walked down the hallway of Smallville High, glasses on, as usual. He saw Lena at her locker. He looked away and tried to walk by her quickly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him against her locker.<p>

"Hello." He said

"Hello, isn't it a bit late for that?"

"Sorry."

"Ever since what happened happened, you've been avoiding me…why?"

Conner didn't answer her, but instead looked down and away from her face. Lena had the kind of stare that could get you to do what she wanted, when she wanted. She could make you answer any question. Her stare was much worse than any threat.

"It just felt weird"

"Why?"

"Because…because you're…"

"…Lex Luthor's daughter?"

Conner looked away again, and didn't attempt a reassuring her. He couldn't. Because he didn't want to lie.

"I know that daddy-dearest is Guantanamo Bay material, and I know he nearly killed us both. But you need to understand it, and understand it clearly…what he did, what he does…has nothing to do with me." She said fiercely

She got her stuff and walked away, she turned around and looked back at Conner.

"Luthors and Kents may have a history of…disagreements and arguing, but it doesn't have to be the same with us, and I'm hoping it wont." She said as she finally walked off.

Conner leaned against his locker and sighed. He slid down and sat on the floor. He banged his head against the locker. Someone kicked his ankles as they walked by.

"Sorry" They said as they turned around and began to run.

Conner looked twice at the kid. He was headed for the east wing of the school. There were no classrooms there, just the teacher lounge, the janitor's closet, and the entrance to the staircase that leads to the basement. It was a teenage boy, dark skinned, in all black, with the same black jacket he saw on the other metahuman.

"Him" Conner said to himself as he stood up.

He began to follow the boy. As he turned the corner, he saw no one there. He looked around, and began to head back. Before he could move he felt an arm against his neck. Someone was trying to choke him.

* * *

><p>Whoever was holding him literally appeared out of no where. Their body materialized like an implosion of smoke. He saw the same black coat covering the arm of his attacker.<p>

"I don't know why you're following me, but you're not welcome to. Stay away." His captive said

"Sorry, don't plan on it." Conner said as he leaned forward. The boy flipped over Conner's head and was headed for the ground. Before he hit the floor, his body disappeared once again, in a puff of smoke, and he appeared, standing before Conner. He began to disappear and reappear before Conner. He stroke Conner with a flurry of kicks and punches, all of which will disappearing and reappearing. Conner blocked all of his hits. The boy appeared in mid-air and began to do a spin-kick for Conner's head. Conner grabbed his leg and threw him backward the boy landed on his back. Conner stretched out his hand, and helped him up.

"How…can you be…so fast?" He said in-between breaths.

"I…I can super speed, like you."

"I can only…teleport." He continued to say in-between breaths.

"That's how you got me out of the way of that car?"

"That…was you?" He said

"Yeah…I could have sped, but my secret would have been revealed, everyone was watching."

"How fast…are you?" The boy asked

Conner sped off and sped back with a can of energy drink.

"I just got this from the market a mile away from here." He said as he handed the boy the drink.

"Thanks…I burn energy faster than most people do, you know, because of my speed…but I can tell you don't go through that."

"I'm different from you…I guess we're both different from everyone."

"Not everyone."

"Well…What were you doing here anyway?"

"Going to my clubhouse of sorts, we're definitely not alone, there are more of us. If you're fast enough, you'll be able to follow me, even though I'm teleporting.

In an instant the boy was gone in an implosion of light. Conner's accelerated vision helped him pick up a smoky black entity. It was moving fast. It faded through the floor. Conner ran for the door ahead of him. He opened it, entered and closed it behind him. The room held the staircase that lead to the basement. Conner ran for the stairs. He didn't bother to use them, so he jumped over them. As he landed he turned around and jumped off again, landing at the bottom. The smoky entity disappeared once again in an implosion of light, and the boy reappeared. He looked forward and saw a blur speeding toward him, and then Conner.

"Wow…how can you be that much faster than me?"

"Teleportation. I don't need to go through obstacles, I fade through everything."

"That explains a lot actually."

"Follow me"

They walked down the long hallway of the basement. Pipes and wires and broken tiles were lined along the sides of the walls.

"Why does this place look so abandoned?" Conner asked

"Because no one but us and the Janitor comes down here."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Marcus Brown"

"Conner Kent"

They shook hands.

Marcus stopped at the last door of the long hallway. On a rusted plaque the sign said "Storage Closet". Marcus looked back at Conner as he reached for the door knob.

"Welcome to the underground." He said

As he opened the door, Conner couldn't believe his eyes. After seeing this basement, he expected the room to be rundown and ugly. It was actually nice looking. Gray cement covered the interior, but it was what was inside that impressed him. Numerous teenagers. Each of which had a power that made them abnormal or different. TV's, video games, half-pipes, snack machines and sofas lined the walls.

"How did you guys get this place so…nice?"

"We're a group of super-powered teens, do you really need to guess."

"You stole all of this?"

"We prefer found."

Conner shrugged, and followed Marcus inside.

"There's a lot of people here, and I don't have time to introduce you to all of them, so let me introduce you to whoever I can." Marcus pointed at a tall and muscular young man who was lifting weights. He looked about 17 years old. "That's Boomer. Yo Boom!" He called out

Boomer looked toward them and saluted with one hand, as he continued to lift a barbell over his head with the other.

"He's bench pressing 600 with just one hand." Conner said amazed.

"Yea, he's super-strong" Marcus said

Boomer set the weight down and walked over to them.

"Hey Marc, who's the new kid?"

"Conner Kent."

"Oh, you mean like the Kent Dynasty"

"Yeah actually"

"Cool." Boomer said "There was this rumor going around your brother might have been a freak like us."

"It's not a rumor" Conner said as he followed Marcus, who walked off.

They walked up to the half pipe and the two guys skating on them.

"This is Tony and his little brother Eddy"

The two skaters stopped skating and walked up to Conner and Marcus. They walked up to Conner and grabbed his hands. Conner's hands felt different. The heat of his left hand increased, and the heat of his right decreased. He looked forward. Both of them were smiling, and looked as if they were going to laugh heavily. Then they put on confused faces as they realized Conner was for the most part, unaffected. They let go of his hands.

"Wow, you're ok…" Marcus said

"Yeah." Conner replied

"That trick works on everyone." Marcus said

"What trick?" Conner asked

"Ours" Tony and Eddy said in unison.

"I can make fires with my bare hands" Tony said

"And I can make ice" Eddy said

"I call these two Freezer-Burn" Marcus said

"Still a corny name." Tony said

"Whatever" Marcus replied as he and Conner walked off again.

They walked toward one of the sofas against the wall. A teenage girl was sitting on it. She had all black, and her hair covered most of her face. She sat across the whole sofa, but sat up and smiled when she saw Marcus walking toward her. He sat down and put his arm around her.

"Conner this is Dawn. My girlfriend."

"Hey" She said to Conner.

Conner saw her face behind her hair. She was beautiful. He didn't understand why she would dress in such depressive attire.

"Thanks" She said "And I dress this way because of how it is for me. It is depressing."

"How did you…"

"I'm a telepath, and a telekinetic. I can here every one of your thoughts, and if I don't like them, I could always do something without you knowing I did, because it would have looked like just another accident." She said threateningly. Both she and Marcus laughed.

"We're kidding man." He said to Conner, who stood there. Conner was not amused.

"Be right back" Marcus said to Dawn. He kissed her on the cheek, and he disappeared in an implosion of light. He re-appeared by the video games.

"There's a lot you didn't tell him" Dawn said

"We all have our reasons for keeping secrets" Conner replied

"Not down here" Dawn said "Something you seem to know"

Conner chuckled.

"It's weird…I've known you guys for 10 minutes, but I feel at home"

"We all do. That's why we're all here." Dawn replied

Dawn looked straight at Conner, who tried to escape her gaze.

"You're thinking about her." She said

"Who?" Conner asked.

"You know who I mean."

"I…better get back…to class" Conner said as he looked down, once again trying to escape her gaze. In a second he sped off.

* * *

><p>Lena was standing on the porch of the Kent House. No one was home yet, and she wanted to do have her daily visit. She stood watching the sun and the grass fields. The windmills in the distance were spinning. The grass was still, even though it was windy. There wasn't another house within an acre. She looked onto the road. In the distance was a small dot, which grew larger as each minute passed. The longer she stared the more she knew what it was. It was a truck. The truck finally reached the house after minutes of driving. Martha came out of it, and waved goodbye to the driver, who waved back. Then she looked at Lena, and waved toward her.<p>

"Good Afternoon Lena."

"Hello Mrs. Kent."

"I see you weren't kidding when you said daily visit."

"Well, they say you never get past that first love…this home was it for me."

"Even after all the trouble me and Conner put you through?"

"That's the thing…moving in with Zoe helped me realize something I didn't know before, that no house and no family is perfect, something I thought would exist after seeing how…imperfect living with Lex was."

"What are you saying?"

"I guess…just, I'm sorry…I expected you guys to be that perfect TV family, and I exaggerated the situation and…it's ok if you guys need to keep your secrets."

"Are you asking to move back in?"

"No…especially not after what happened."

"What happened?"

"Conner…he didn't tell you?"

"Conner hasn't really done anything after you moved out. He feels so, unwanted."

"Unwanted is also the feeling his projecting to others. Mrs. Kent, I kissed him the other day."

"Oh…That's why he hasn't been talking to you?"

"I think there's another reason…Mrs. Kent, can you tell me everything…about the Luthors and the Kents."

"Well…why?"

"I think that's the reason Conner hasn't talked to me lately may be because of my heritage."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, when I asked him if that was why, he stayed quiet and just looked at me judgmentally and he just looked away like he was ashamed."

Martha stared at her compassionately.

"Lena, you know how Conner is, adopted right?"

"Yeah he told me that the other day when I told him I was moving."

"Well…I adopted him…from Lionel Luthor."

Lena looked at Martha. She was shocked. This was a life-changing revelation.

"My grandfather…"

"But Lionel adopted him too, and Lionel...was worse than Lex. He made Conner do things he regrets."

"So the whole family feud started with Conner and Lionel?"

"No…this, feud is generations old"

"How old?"

"It started before Jonathan and I was born. Lionel's father, and Jonathan's parents, and then Conner's…real father...Joe, Joe the Drifter."

"Well what happened?"

"Joe stopped Lionel's father from mugging a woman, and than Lionel's father was hired to kill him. Than when Joe was blamed for a murder Lionel's father caused, Jonathan's father helped him escape the cops. Years later, we found Joe's son, Conner's brother Clark. From then Lionel and Jonathan had their own feud, because Lionel had an obsession with Clark. After Jonathan died, Clark and Lex began to feud, and it's been the same ever since."

"So the Luthor's and the Kent's have been fighting for 3 generations."

"Just about."

"And at the center was Conner's real family."

Martha nodded.

"Well, we can't let this continue. Conner and I are the next generation. I'm not going to let it end the way it did for everyone else."

"I'm hoping it doesn't."

Lena smiled, and the two hugged.

Conner came through the door. They quit hugging and turned around and greeted him.

"Conner, why are you home so late?" Martha asked

"Ma, you told me to find a group where I could fit in…well, I think I did." Conner said

"Great, who? The Torch, Computer Club?" Martha asked

"Nothing like that." Conner replied

"Then who?" Lena asked

"Let's just say they're like me…in a special way." Conner replied

Martha looked toward him, and suddenly she understood what he meant.

"Be careful" Martha told him

"Don't worry, they're really cool, I doubt anything will happen." Conner reassured. "I'll be up stairs if you need me"

Martha sat down and looked worriedly. Lena walked up to her.

"He said he'll be fine, and we should trust him. Whatever he's doing." Lena said

"It always starts like that...than things go down hill" She said back to him

* * *

><p>Tony walked down the halls afterschool. He had just finished surviving detention because the teacher noticed he skipped first period. He had his skateboard in hand. As he walked down, a group of jocks turned the corner. They were all seniors, and Tony was a freshman. He was sure to be bothered with. He put his head down and his long brown hair covered his face. He tried to walk by quickly.<p>

"Hey you!" One of them called out.

He ignored him and kept walking.

"Yo! I'm talkin' to you!" He yelled again.

Tony kept walking. The jock ran up to him and grabbed his by the arm. Tony reluctantly turned.

"You're a freshman right?"

Tony didn't answer at first. He tried his best to show no fear. The jock banged him against a locker.

"Answer me!" He demanded

Tony looked him in the eye. As he was held against the locker, his blood began to boil. His hand burst in flames. The jock backed up. Tony ran for him and began to swing at him. The jock tried his best to dodge his hits but fell over. Tony punched him in the face, and the jock fell. He had a large mark on his face, which slowly began to blister. As Tony stood over him victoriously, he felt a foam begin to cover him, and the flames on his hand were put out. The other jocks stood behind him. One had a fire hydrant. He turned around, and fell back as one rushed toward him and knocked him down. They began to gather around and began punching him.

"He's one of those freaks!" One screamed

"One of those abnormal kids!" The other yelled

The jock with the blister got up. The group backed up from Tony. He was battered and beaten, and had a bloody nose. He was still covered in foam, and was unable to start a flame. The jock with the blister stood over him.

" I think we found this year's scarecrow." He said

* * *

><p>Conner walked into the Underground and everyone was gathered around. An implosion of light occurred next to him, and Marcus came. He put his hand on Conner's shoulder.<p>

"Bad time man." He said

"What happened?" Conner asked

"Boomer and Eddy…they found Tony tied to some sort of…cross in the middle of a cornfield, when they went looking for him."

"Who did it?"

"Tony said it was a bunch of jocks. When Boomer and Eddy found him he had "Freak" painted on his chest."

"So what's going on?"

"Not sure. I'm a freshmen too remember, they don't let me in on the important things."

"What do you mean?"

"The Underground isn't just a clubhouse, it's a family. Boomer is the oldest of us all, he started this whole thing. He didn't really have a family, and but he's been the older brother to all of us. He hates it when we're messed with, he takes it personally."

"I'll find out what's going on." Conner said

Conner listened in on his super-hearing.

[A group of us…we're going to strike back. First that group of jocks, then the rest of them.]

[What are we going to do?]

[What they did to him. No, we'll do worse. Let's make sure they never come after us again!]

Suddenly he heard a lot of cheering and applause. No super-hearing was required for that. He turned back to Marcus.

"They're going to get revenge." Conner said to him

"How do you know?" Marcus asked

"Super-hearing"

"Super…hearing?" Marcus asked

"I have a lot of powers. Anyway, it's going to be bad." Conner told him

"Bad…You mean like spray-painting their houses bad?" Marcus asked

"No, more like someone might die bad." Conner replied

"Come on, man." Marcus said

"What?" Conner asked

"I know Boomer. He wouldn't go that far." Marcus tried to reassure Conner.

"No, man. You didn't hear his voices. He is very serious about this" Conner said

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens, Boomer trusts me." Marcus said

"Then why aren't you in that crowd?" Conner asked

"He doesn't let the new guys into anything…he says we're too young for that stuff." Marcus said

"Or maybe he wants to know we're loyal." Conner assumed

"You know what, if you're not so sure. We'll follow them." Marcus suggested

"Ok." Conner nodded.

* * *

><p>Conner and Marcus were sneaking around the school late in the afternoon. It was about 6 o'clock, and the Football team practice was just letting out.<p>

"Any sign of Boomer?" Marcus asked

"No" Conner said.

"I'll go check for him by the field." Marcus said as he disappeared.

Conner walked slowly down the hall. He heard nothing but the sound of his own footsteps. The air was still as he continued to walk. He took slow steps to make sure if anyone was there, they wouldn't hear him. He grew tense. He was scared. The Underground members were strong. Possibly strong enough to take him down. If he crossed them wrong, he might have to fight for his life.

_'What are you doing here?'_ He heard a voice in his head say.

He turned around and saw Dawn standing behind him. She had a hood on with sunglasses

"I could ask you the same" Conner whispered

_'I can read your mind…speak through your thoughts'_

_'Ok'_

_'Once again, Conner, what are you doing here?'_

_'Marcus and I, we're searching for Boomer and the rest of the Underground, making sure nothing happens'_

_'Marcus told me to come. I didn't see him though, I'm worried about him'_

_'He can handle himself' _

_'Dawn? Dawn! Are you here?' _Dawn and Conner heard a third voice.

_'Marcus! Where are you?'_ Conner asked

_'In the locker room, Boomer's here, so is Eddy and two others, a fights about to break out' _

'_We're on our way.'_ Conner thought as he grabbed Dawn and sped her to the locker room.

When they arrived, Boomer was seconds away from punching the head off of one of the football players. Conner ran toward him, and jumped in his path. He held his hand out and grabbed his fist.

"Conner, what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you!"

The jocks began to leave the locker room, Eddy and the two other boys ran for him.

"You're ruining my chance!" Boomer yelled

"Find another chance." Conner said

Boomer swung his arm and threw Conner into a wall of lockers. The lockers were crushed and the wall fell back and collapsed over Conner. There was no movement from Conner whatsoever. He began to walk toward him. As he stood over Conner, an implosion of light occurred. Marcus appeared before him.

"Boomer, what are you doing?"

"Doing what I have to."

"But, you don't have to do this." Dawn interrupted.

"Yes I do." Boomer said as he continued to walk toward Conner.

Dawn looked toward Boomer, who was still walking toward Conner. In an instant Boomer began to levitate and Boomer crashed into the wall on his right.

"I see you're loyalty lies elsewhere." Boomer said as he jumped from the ground, fist first toward Dawn. Seconds before he landed on her, Marcus appeared, wrapped his arms around her and moved her to another spot. Eddy came from the other room. When he saw Boomer staring at Dawn and Marcus he lifted his hand toward them. The air around his hand began to freeze and he blasted a cool breeze at them. The two froze in place. Marcus and Dawn's eyes were still moving.

"Let's leave em here."

"Dexter and Riley got those guys cornered in the gym, they're waiting for you."

"Good" Boomer replied

* * *

><p>Conner finally woke up from his short period of unconsciousness. It was dark, and he felt the cement stones and rubble all around him. He pushed upward and it all began to lift and fall to the sides. As he stood up he brushed the sediments from his hair and from his hooded jacket. He looked in the corner and saw an ice sculpture. He walked over the rubble and began to approach it. As he looked back, he saw all the lockers. Smashed and the wall broken. He looked forward and continued to walk for the sculpture. As he got closer he picked out a shape. It was shaped like two humans, a boy and a girl. The girl in the boy's arms. He looked at the faces and noticed who it was molded after. It was Dawn, and Marcus. Maybe Eddy has frozen them? Conner looked closer. He realized, it couldn't have been them. There were no bodies inside.<p>

He keyed in on his super-hearing. He heard grunts and cries for help. He sped off, and as he ran he followed the voices, which began to slow down the quicker he moved. As he got closer, they got louder. Until they became as loud as he needed. He ran into the school gym.

One of the jocks were suspended in mid-air above his head, and Boomer looked as if he just finished throwing a football. The jock was headed straight for the wall. Conner sped for the wall, and he stopped when he reached it. He knelt down, and in a second he was up in the air. He hopped at least 20 feet upward, and grabbed the jock, who was moving slowly through the air. He landed back down, and rolled to make sure he didn't get hurt. He continued to hold onto him, and sped him out of the gym.

Once he got back, he continued to speed the rest of them out. By the time Boomer realized they were all missing, Conner stood before him. Eddy, Dexter and Riley all came to Boomer's side. The air around Dexter's arms began to ionize, and he began to generate electrical currencies. Riley grew beast like claws and teeth, and his hair grew longer.

"Conner, I don't think you've met Dexter and Riley yet…now's the perfect time." Boomer said

Riley began to pounce toward Conner. He jumped upward, claws first. He swung, and hit Conner. Conner's sleeve tore, and he looked at his arm. Red claw marks. Riley's claws were strong enough to pierce his skin. Riley swung at him again, and Conner dodged it. He punched Riley in the side, who flipped over, and landed on his stomach. He stood up again. Conner readied himself in a fighting stance. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back. Dexter had just shocked him with a powerful blast. Conner fell over. Dexter shot him again. Eddy came in and began to shoot a blast at Conner. In a split second, an implosion of light happened on the side of him. Marcus had came, and delivered to Eddy a powerful spin kick to the face. Eddy fell back, and hit his head on the ground. Riley came pouncing at Marcus. As he jumped upward, he left his trajectory, and flew into the wall. The tiles broke as he hit it and fell. He got back up on his feet, and looked at who pushed him. Dawn stood there in front of him, ready for a fight. Dexter aimed at her, but Marcus appeared above him, and did a Hurricanrana to him. Dexter flipped over and hit the ground. He got back up and Eddy ran to his side. Conner sped by and knocked the two over. Who hit the wall.

"Conner, I got these clowns." Marcus said

Conner nodded and went for Boomer.

Riley pounced at Dawn, who threw herself back and launched him upward. Riley hit the ceiling hard and fell. He pounced for her again, and she stopped him in mid-air. She held him in mid-air as he put her hand out toward the climbing ropes. She threw Riley toward them, and hung him up like a puppet. Riley was unable to move, and struggled, but he was stuck.

Marcus was reappearing and disappearing before Eddy and Dexter. Each time he came up he delivered a devastating kick or punch. He appeared in the middle of them, and as they readied their blast, he put their fist together. The ice around Eddy's hand melted onto Dexter's and they were both electrically shocked. They fell, knocked out.

"Three down" Marcus said

"One to go" Dawn added

Conner and Boomer were laying devastating punches toward each other. Boomer performed a killer upper cut and Conner was launched toward the benches. As he hit, Dawn and Marcus attempted at helping him. Boomer clapped, and the force of air flew at them like a torpedo. The two fell back and hit the wall. Conner pushed himself off of the bench, and he looked around. Most of the gym was being destroyed, Marcus and Dawn were injured, Eddy and Dex were knocked out, and Riley, was still struggling to free himself.

"Time to end this." He said as he ran for Boomer. He tackled him and carried him into the wall. As they hit, Conner held him up. Boomer kicked him off, and Conner took three steps backward. He walked up to Boomer and punched him twice. Boomer fell through the wall. Conner leaped upward with his fist ready for a punch. As Boomer laid and watched him come, he kicked Conner upward. As Conner it the ceiling, Boomer rolled backward, stood up and punched Conner in the stomach before he hit the floor. Conner fell back into the gym.

"This is why I lead the Underground!" Boomer said from across the room. "Because I'm willing to do what needs to be done."

"Me too." Conner said as he stood up. He ran for Boomer and grabbed him by his arms. He held onto him and knelt down. He took off in a super-leap.

The two brawlers crashed through the roof and were still propelled upward. As Conner continued to go higher, they completely left the school's interior. They landed on the roof. Boomer flipped Conner over and punched him in the jaw. Conner fell to the side. Boomer than ran over to Conner and kicked him over. Conner rolled over.

"I guess I win."

"Not today!" Conner yelled as he stood up. He sped for Boomer and tackled him, and the two fell over the edge of the school. As they hit, they formed a small crater. Boomer was bleeding and he chuckled.

"I guess I'm not the only one with guts. The Underground could use you."

"No, and if I ever join a team, it won't be one like yours."

Marcus and Dawn appeared before Conner.

"Goodjob, bro." Marcus said

"Could say the same, you took down three guys on your own." Conner said to Marcus

"Not on my own" He said as he put his arm around Dawn.

"Maybe…being part of a group isn't a bad idea as I thought." Conner said

As they turned around, Principle Reynolds stood with his arms folded. The three of them were startled.

"Don't try to hide it, this school has cameras I saw the whole thing." Principle Reynolds said

"Mr. Reynolds, we're…" Dawn said

"Save it, I knew you kids where super-powered, but I didn't think Conner was." Reynolds said

"I'm sorry sir." Conner apologized

"Don't be…I saw what you all did, you risked your lives to save other students. I won't reveal your secrets, but I may need you. This high school is the only one in Smallville, so there are a lot of people willing to do wrong. I need you kids to keep things safe….but please, don't destroy anymore rooms." Reynolds said

"Thank you sir." Marcus said. The three shook his hand.

"Oh and, if you guys could stay a little later and help repair the place, I would appreciate that." Mr. Reynolds said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Conner got home and Martha sat waiting for him.<p>

"You're very late" She said

"I'm sorry, Ma." Conner apologized

"It's ok, as long as you weren't doing anything you shouldn't have,."

"I hope I didn't" He replied

"Conner, I need to tell you something. You have been avoiding Lena for too long, and it needs to stop."

"I know, and I hate that I'm doing this."

"Then don't, you two are the next generation of Luthors and Kents, and this time, we need to make this work."

"I'll make sure of it Ma…but today I just had to save the whole football team from a group of Super-powered psychos."

"Didn't I tell you." She said as she stood up worried.

"But Ma, not all of them were bad. Two of them actually helped me, and now the Principle wants us to help him as a sort of, High School A-Team."

"That sounds interesting, but are you sure you're willing to do that? I don't even know if it's legal."

"Well ma, he knows about our powers, and he knows we're good. Why not do some good for the school I love?"

"I'm not sure about this."

"Look at it this way, I finally joined a club." He said to her.

She looked at him reluctantly

"Fine. But only because you can survive bullets."

"Thanks Ma." He said as he hugged her and sped up the stairs

As Conner entered his room. He laid down on his bed. He turned over, and looked at a note that was next to his head. He picked up the note and he read it over.

_The Ravers have chosen you!_


End file.
